Frances Material
Movies/TV Specials: *A Very Badger Holiday *Treasure Island *Frances Rocks! *The Frances Movie *Frances's Magical Christmas *Frances Remembers When... *Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL *Frances 2 *Frances's Big Birthday Party! *Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie *Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure *Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure *Frances's Sing-Along Adventure DVDs: *Bedtime for Frances *Bread & Jam for Frances *Frances's Happy Valentine's Day *It's Showtime! *Here Comes Spring! *Let's Make Music *A Birthday Celebration *Summer Vacation *Cookin' for Fun! *ABC's & 123's Preschool is Fun *Safety First *Being a Friend *A Kooky Spooky Halloween *The Best of Frances (Celebrating 25 Years) *Good Clean Fun *Healthy Fitness of Fun *Traveling Adventure! *Frances's Alphabet Zoo *Frances's Magical Tea Party *Eating Right Foods *Color Fun! *Dance Party *Dogs, Cats & Other Animal Friends *Superhero Rescue *A World Full of Dinosaurs *On the Go Adventure *That's What Friends are For *Frances's Nature Hikes and Summer Outdoor Adventures *When I Grow Up... *Music Time *Book Club *Frances's Friends and Family Forever *Frances's Sports Game *Let's Go Places with Frances *Back to School for Frances *Sing-Along Fun with Frances *Frances's Doctor Fun *Frances's Outer Space Adventure *Frances's Playtime Fun *Imagine with Frances *Frances's Friend Day Albums: *Frances's Sing-Along Songs *More Frances Songs *We're Best Friends! *A Very Badger Holiday *Frances Rocks! *Greatest Hits *The Frances Movie *Frances's Karaoke Vol. 1 *Frances's Karaoke Vol. 2 *The Best of Frances *Sing & Dance with Frances & Other Kids Songs *Frances's Magical Christmas *Frances in Concert *Frances 2 *Frances's Big Birthday Party! *Merry Christmas Love, Frances *Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure *Frances's Sing-Along Adventure Stage Shows: *Frances Live on Stage - Let's Eat Bread & Jam Events: *Frances's Birthday Party Tour Softwares & Video Games: *Fun on the Farm *A Day at the Carnival *Let's Go to the Zoo *The Magical Playhouse *Frances's Magical Hide & Seek Game *Making Music *The Case of the Missing Toys *Adventures in Space *Frances's Dynamite Dinosaurs *Frances Toddlers *Frances Preschool *Frances Kindergarten *Frances Phonics *Frances Kindergarten Reading *Frances Math *Frances's Spelling Adventure *Frances's Neighborhood *The Imagination Vacation *Magic of the Rainbow *Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure Toys & Games: *Talking Frances Doll (2009) *Sing-Along Frances Doll (2010) *Singing Christmas Frances Doll (2009) *Rockin' Frances Singing Doll (2010) *Frances's Magic Guitar (2010) *Mini Frances Dolls (2010) *Mini Christmas Frances Doll (2009) *Frances Hand Puppet (2010) *Gloria Hand Puppet (2010) *Albert Hand Puppet (2010) *Frances Live Frances Doll (2009/2010) *Gloria Frances Live Doll (2009/2010) *Albert Frances Live Doll (2009/2010) *Frances Live Lightwand (2009/2010) *Frances Memory Game (2010) *Frances: Pop Goes Albert Game (2011) *Frances in Candy Land Game (2011) *The Home Playset (2011) *The School Playset (2009) *Frances's Family Car Set (2011) *Frances's Click 'n Take-a-Pick Camera (2010) *Frances's Jigsaw Puzzle (2010) *Chicka-Chicka Boom-Boom Singing Frances Doll (2010) *Follow Me Frances from Great Colorful Hunt (2011) *Talking Gloria (2010) *Frances's Dance-Along Mat (2011) *Frances Plush (2012) *Gloria Plush (2012) *Mom Plush (2012) *Dad Plush (2012) *Albert Plush (2012) *Grandma Plush (2012) *Grandpa Plush (2012) *Aunt Melta Plush (2012) *Uncle Roger Plush (2012) *Baxter the Dog Plush (2012) *Harrie Plush (2013) *Darbie Plush (2013) *Barkie the Dog Plush (2013) *Cuddles the Cat Plush (2013) Books: *The Best Birthday Present *Camping Out *Sleepover Surprises *Frances Goes to the Circus *My Family Vacation *Frances's Trip to the Zoo *Frances Goes Under the Sea *Just a Joke *Frances Cooks *Frances's Dinosaur Adventure *The ABC Book *1-2-3-4-5 Count with Me *A Day with Frances *Frances's Hats *It's a Buggy Day! *Frances's Magic Garden *Frances's Clubhouse *Frances Makes Music *Frances's Jungle Safari *Dressing Up is Fun *Make Believe with Frances *Trucks are Fun *Happy Halloween, Frances *Trick or Treat, Frances *Frances's Peek-a-Boo Halloween *It's Thanksgiving, Frances *Merry Christmas, Frances *Frances's Christmas Surprise *Christmas Eve *A Very Badger Holiday Sticker Book *Snow Days *Be My Valentine, Frances *Happy Easter, Frances *Easter Egg Hunt *A Colorful Easter Sticker Book *Treasure Island Sticker Book *X Marks the Spot *Earth Day *Let's Help the Earth *Field Day *Happy Mother Day, Frances *Happy Father's Day, Frances *Frances's Dictionary *Frances's Coloring Activity Book *Frances's Cook Book *Frances's Sing-Along Song Book *Frances's Mother Goose Rhyme Book *Frances's Once Upon a Fairytale Book *Storytime Fun with Frances: All About Fairy Tales & Other Stories Too *Frances's Reading, Math, Writing & Phonics Work Book *Under the Big Top Sticker Book *A Day at the Beach Sticker Book *Frances's Jungle Adventure Magnet Book *Frances's Birthday Activity Book *Frances's Let's Go Adventure Book *Frances's Traportation Book *All Kinds of Seasons *Frances's Good Night Book *Frances to the Case! *Frances's Favorite Foods *Some are Big & Some are Small *Let's Have a Snack! *Let's Build with Frances *Frances's Photo Book *Fire Safety *Detnal Care *Frances's Healthy Moment *Frances's Magic Show *Frances's Magical Journey *The Frances Movie Sticker Book *Frances's Storybook Treasury *Frances's Twelve Days of Christmas *The Night Before Christmas *Frances's Holiday Treasury *Frances's Christmas Stories Collection *Frances's Magical Christmas Storybook *Frances's Great Colorful Hunt *Frances's Big Birthday Party! *Frances's Christmas Wish *Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure *Love, Frances *Frances's St. Patrick's Day *Congraduations, Frances! *A Party for Frances *Frances's Fourth of July *Spell Your Name for Frances *Frances Welcomes her New Friends *Frances's Word of the Day *Frances Heads Back to School Halloween Costumes: *Frances Costume *Gloria Costume *Albert Costume School Supplies: *Backpacks Party Supplies: *Decorations *Favors *Invitations *Party Kits *Tableware *Napkin Rings *Table Confetti *Party Hats *Paper Plates *Party Napkins *Party Cups Clothing: *Personalized T-Shirts *Personalized Swetshirts *Frances Live Cap *Frances Live T-Shirt *Frances Christmas Shirt